


Falling

by ToSeeAMarchingBand



Series: Iron Dad and Spider Son [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeAMarchingBand/pseuds/ToSeeAMarchingBand
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERSbut like out of context, minor, unimportant spoilers, that don’t make much of a difference, but I’m still adding the fact that there ARE spoilers





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie, and I was like oOof. 
> 
> oOof times a thousand, more like. 
> 
> So this is a really short thing that isn’t a fix it, but fixes my broken heart JUST a little bit

Tony watched as Pepper fell from his grasp, into the fiery abyss below. He watched as he could do nothing to slow her decent towards the ground. He watched as she approached her death, screaming, reaching for him in vain. 

Tony watched as Pepper came back. He watched as she miraculously survived the fall. He watched their falling out, because nobody takes a fall like that without a price. 

 

Tony watched, unable to stop it. He watched his best friend fall from the sky. He watched as Rhodey slowly but surely went cascading to the ground. Tony watched as he got to his friend just too late.

Tony watched as he tried his best to fix his friend, who had been paralyzed from the waist down. Tony watched as there was nothing he could do, except make leg braces, hoping, praying, that it would be enough for his best friend. 

 

Tony watches Peter fall off the ship that was hurtling towards space. He watches the kid be enveloped in his new suit. He watches the kid stand up, and comment on the smell. He watches Peter be sent back, falling right back towards Earth. 

Tony watches Peter's parachute deploy, saving him from falling too hard. 

Tony breathes a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more in this series. Maybe. If you’re craving it, tell me.


End file.
